As electronic products become popular, a large quantity of liquid crystal displays are applied to 3C products such as televisions, mobile phones, notebook computers, and tablet computers. Generally, a conventional liquid crystal display needs to use color filters and a large quantity of transistors to display images having different colors. Therefore, to save space usage inside a display and a cost, at present a field sequential color (FSC) display is developed in the industry. In the FSC display, different light-emitting diodes can respectively emit red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light at a particular time, and the three major primary colors are mixed.
A switching speed of the FSC display exceeds a frequency (that is, 60 Hz) perceptible to human eyes, and therefore, human brains superimpose all pictures because of persistence of vision; therefore, a user perceives a full-color picture. In an ideal condition, pixels corresponding to light of three colors in the FSC display are projected onto a same position on a retina, and therefore color information of each pixel can be completely reproduced in vision.
However, if the pixels corresponding to light of three colors in the FSC display are projected onto different positions on the retina, the user observes an image in which color fields are separate and misaligned, which is a color breakup (CBU) phenomenon. A color breakup phenomenon is especially severe at an edge of an object in an image.